20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/39
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Nieszczęście czy wypadek. Nazajutrz, 22-go marca, o szóstej z rana, zaczęto przygotowania do odjazdu. Ostatnie światełka zmierzchu rozpływały się w ciemnościach nocy. Zimno było dotkliwe. Konstelacje błyszczały nadzwyczaj świetnie. Na zenicie jaśniał ów przecudny Krzyż południowy, gwiazda biegunowa stref południowych. Termometr wskazywał dwanaście stopni poniżej zera, a powiew wiatru ostro dojmował. Kry były coraz gęstsze na wolnych wodach. Morze zdawało się zewsząd zamarzać. Liczne czarniawe płaty, rozpostarte po jego powierzchni, zapowiadały rychłe tworzenie się nowych lodów. Widocznie kotlina południowa, zamarznięta w ciągu sześciomiesięcznej zimy, była całkiem niedostępna. Co się działo w tym czasie z wielorybami? Bezwątpienia, wędrując pod lodem, szukały znośniejszych mórz. Foki i morsy, przywykłe żyć w najostrzejszych klimatach, pozostawały w owych zlodowaciałych przestworzach. Wiedzione instynktem, ryją sobie w polach lodowych otwory i podpływają do nich, aby odetchnąć powietrzem. Gdy ptactwo, wygnane zimnem, odleci na północ, wtedy te ssaki wodne zostają same jedne panami lądu biegunowego. Wszelako zbiorniki wody zostały wypełnione, i Nautilus powoli się zanurzał. W głębokości tysiąca stóp stanął; śruba jego zaczęła rozbijać wodę i posunął się prosto na północ z prędkością piętnastu mil morskich na godzinę. Ku wieczorowi płynął już pod niezmierzoną skorupą lodowiska. Osłony na szybach salonu były przez ostrożność zamknięte, bo pudło Nautilusa mogło uderzyć o jaką zatopioną bryłę lodu. To też spędziłem ten dzień na porządkowaniu notatek. Umysł mój zajęty był całkiem wspomnieniami bieguna. Dotarliśmy do tego niedostępnego punktu bez niebezpieczeństw, jakgdyby nasz pływający wagon sunął po szynach kolei żelaznej. A teraz naprawdę zaczynał się powrót. Czy i on także gotuje mi podobne niespodzianki? Mniemałem, że tak będzie, albowiem szereg cudów morskich jest nieskończony! Wszakże od półszósta miesiąca, jak trwała nasza podróż, przebyliśmy czternaście tysięcy mil francuskich — a na przestrzeni tej, dłuższej od ziemskiego równika, ileż to ciekawych lub strasznych zdarzeń zachwycało nas w drodze: polowanie w lasach Crespo, osiądnięcie na mieliźnie w cieśninie Torresa; cmentarz koralowy; połów pereł na Cejlonie; tunel Arabian; ognie Santorynu; miljony zatoki Vigo; Atlantyda; biegun południowy! Podczas nocy wszystkie te wspomnienia, przechodząc z marzenia w marzenie, nie pozwoliły mózgowi memu zdrzemnąć się ani na chwilę. O trzeciej z rana zbudziło mnie gwałtowne wstrząśnięcie. Podniósłszy się na łóżku, przysłuchiwałem się wśród ciemności, gdy nagle zostałem rzucony na środek pokoju. Oczywiście Nautilus, uderzywszy o dno morza, znacznie pochylił się nabok. Trzymając się przepierzenia, powlokłem się przez podłużne korytarze do salonu z oświetlonym sufitem. Sprzęty były powywracane. Szczęściem, oszklone szafy, silnie przymocowane do podłogi, pozostały nieuszkodzone. Obrazy na prawej ścianie, skutkiem zmiany położenia statku, przyległy szczelnie do obicia; na lewej zaś odstawały przy dolnej ramie o całą stopę. Nautilus był więc pochylony na prawy bok, a co więcej zupełnie nieruchomy. Wewnątrz słyszałem szelest kroków i pomieszane głosy; ale kapitan Nemo nie pokazał się. W chwili, gdym miał opuścić salon, weszli Ned Land i Conseil. — Co się stało? — żywo zawołałem. — Chciałem się właśnie pana o to zapytać — odpowiedział Conseil. — Do tysiąca djabłów! — krzyknął Kanadyjczyk — wiem ja dobrze, co się stało. Nautilus uderzył o dno morskie, a wnosząc z jego położenia, nie sądzę, żeby się teraz tak łatwo wywinął, jak pierwszym razem w cieśninie Torresa. — Ale przynajmniej — zapytałem — czy powróci na powierzchnię morza? — Nie wiemy — odparł Conseil. — Łatwo się o tem przekonać — rzekłem. Poradziłem się manometru. Ku wielkiemu mojemu zdziwieniu, wskazywał głębokość trzystu sześćdziesięciu metrów. — Co to ma znaczyć? — zawołałem. — Trzeba się spytać kapitana Nemo — doradzał Conseil. — Ale gdzież go szukać? — wtrącił Ned Land. — Chodźcie za mną — rzekłem. Wyszliśmy z salonu. W bibljotece nie było nikogo. Przypuszczałem, że kapitan Nemo musi się znajdować w klatce sternika. Najlepiej więc było zaczekać. Wróciliśmy wszyscy trzej do salonu. Pominę milczeniem złorzeczenia Kanadyjczyka. Zaiste, wyborny miał powód do uniesień. Pozwoliłem mu wyładowywać gniew swój dowoli, nic nie odpowiadając. Znajdowaliśmy się w tym stanie ze dwadzieścia minut, usiłując pochwycić najmniejszy szelest, rozchodzący się wewnątrz Nautilusa, gdy wszedł kapitan Nemo. Zdawał się nas nie widzieć. Twarz jego, zwykle tak obojętna, zdradzała pewien niepokój. Popatrzywszy uważnie na busolę i manometr, dotknął palcem punktu mapy półkuli ziemi, w tem miejscu, które wyobrażało morza południowe. Nie chciałem mu przerywać. Dopiero po kilku chwilach, kiedy odwrócił się do mnie — rzekłem, zwracając teraz przeciw niemu wyrażenie, którago użył w cieśninie Torresa. — Wypadek, kapitanie? — Nie, panie — odpowiedział — tym razem nieszczęście. — Poważne? — Może. — Czy w tej chwili grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo. — Nie. — Nautilus osiadł na dnie? — Tak. — A to z powodu?... — Kaprysu natury, nie zaś nieświadomości ludzi. Ani jeden błąd nie został popełniony w naszych obrotach. Zresztą trudno przeszkodzić skutkom prawa równowagi. Można walczyć z prawami ludzkiemi, lecz nie opierać się prawom przyrodzonym. Dziwną doprawdy chwilę wybrał kapitan Nemo na te uwagi filozoficzne. W rezultacie — odpowiedź jego nic mi nie objaśniła. — Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, panie — zapytałem jaka jest przyczyna tej przygody. — Przewróciła się — odparł — ogromna bryła, cała góra lodu. Gdy lodowce topnieją od dołu pod wpływem cieplejszych warstw wody lub kruszą się tam, uderzając jedne o drugie, wówczas podnosi się ich środek ciężkości, wobec czego przechylają się i wkońcu wywracają koziołka. Oto, co się teraz przytrafiło. Jedna z takich brył, wywracając się, uderzyła w Nautilusa, płynącego pod wodą. Potem, wślizgnąwszy się pod pudło, unosząc go wgórę z nieprzepartą siłą, wprowadziła na mniej zwarte pokłady, gdzie obecnie leży na prawym boku. — A czy nie można wyswobodzić Nautilusa, wypróżniając zbiorniki, by tym sposobem przywrócić mu równowagę. — To właśnie w tej chwili się robi. Może pan słyszeć działanie pomp. Spojrzyj pan na wskazówkę manometru: widać na niej, że Nautilus się podnosi, ale razem z nim podnosi się i lodowiec — i jeżeli jaka przeszkoda nie powstrzyma jego ruchu do góry, to położenie nasze się nie zmieni. W istocie Nautilus pochylony był ciągle na prawy bok. Wyprostowałby się bezwątpienia, gdyby lodowiec się zatrzymał. W takim razie jednak, kto wie, czybyśmy nie uderzyli o spodnią powierzchnię lodowiska; czybyśmy nie zostali straszliwie ściśnięci pomiędzy dwiema warstwami lodów? Rozmyślałem nad wszelkiemi następstwami tego położenia. Kapitan Nemo nie przestawał obserwować manometru. Nautilus od chwili uderzenia lodowca podniósł się blisko o sto pięćdziesiąt stóp, ale zachowywał ciągle jednakowy kąt nachylenia. Nagle lekki ruch dał się uczuć w pudle. Znać było, że Nautilus zwolna się prostuje. Przedmioty, zawieszone w salonie, nabierały widocznie normalnego położenia. Ściany zbliżały sie do pionu. Żaden z nas nie wyrzekł słowa. Z bijącem sercem uważaliśmy, czuliśmy to podnoszenie się statku. Podłoga wracała pod naszemi stopami do poziomu. Upłynęło tak z dziesięć minut. — Wyprostowaliśmy się wreszcie — zawołałem. — Tak — rzekł kapitan Nemo, zwracając się ku drzwiom salonu. — Lecz czy będziemy mogli płynąć? — Zapewne — odpowiedział — gdyż zbiorniki nie są jeszcze wypróżnione, a po zupełnem ich wypróżnieniu Nautilus powinien wrócić na powierzchnię morza. Kapitan wyszedł i wkrótce poznałem, że powstrzymano z jego rozkazu podnoszenie się Nautilusa. W rzeczy samej byłby niedługo uderzył o spód lodowiska; lepiej więc było utrzymać go między dwoma lodami. — Ślicznieśmy się z tego wywinęli! — rzekł Conseil. — Tak — odparłem. — Mogliśmy zostać zgnieceni, lub co najmniej uwięzieni przez lody. Wówczas z braku powietrza do oddychania... Tak, ślicznieśmy się wywinęli! — Jeżeli tylko na tem się skończy — mruknął Ned Land. Nie chciałem zaczynać z Kanadyjczykiem bezużytecznego sporu i nic mu nie odpowiedziałem. Zresztą w tejże chwili otworzyły się klapy i światło z zewnątrz rozlało się po salonie przez odsłonięte szyby. Byliśmy, jak już powiedziałem, otoczeni zewsząd wodą. Ale po obu bokach Nautilusa sterczała w odległości dziesięciu metrów olśniewająca ściana lodu. Wgórze i pod spodem podobna ściana. Wgórze, bo spodnia powierzchnia lodowiska rozpościerała się jak niezmierzony pułap; pod spodem, bo wywrócony lodowiec, osuwając się zwolna, znalazł po bokach dwa punkty oparcia, które utrzymywały go w tem położeniu. Nautilus został tedy uwięziony w istotnym tunelu lodowym, szerokości około dwudziestu metrów i wypełnionym spokojną wodą. Łatwo mu więc było wyjść z niego, posuwając się albo naprzód albo wtył i odzyskać o kilkaset metrów poniżej wolne przejście pod lodowiskiem. Świetlny pułap zagasł, a jednak salon oświetlony był silną jasnością; potężny bowiem odblask ścian lodowych odbijał gwałtownie snopy światła, pochodzące z latarni! Nie zdołam opisać efektu promieni Volty na te ogromne bryły o dziwacznych kształtach, których każdy załom, każdy kant, każda ścianka rzucały odmienne światło, stosownie do słojów lodu. Olśniewająca kopalnia drogich kamieni! — a szczególniej szafirów, krzyżujących niebieski swój połysk z zielonym połyskiem szmaragdów. Tu i owdzie opalowe odcienie niezrównanej delikatności przesuwały się wśród iskrzących punktów, jakby ognistych diamentów, których blasku nie mogło znieść oko. światło latarni Nautilusa było sto razy zwiększone, jak światło lampy wśród soczewkowych blaszek pierwszorzędnej latarni morskiej. — Jakie to piękne, jakie piękne! — zawołał Conseil. — Tak! — rzekłem — cudowny to widok. Nieprawdaż, Nedzie? — O tak! do tysiąca djabłów! — krzyknął Ned Land. — To wspaniałe! Wściekam się ze złości, że muszę to przyznać. Nie widziałem nigdy nic podobnego. Ale to widowisko może nas drogo kosztować — i jeżeli mam wszystko powiedzieć, zdaje mi się, że widzimy tu rzeczy, które Bóg chciał zakryć przed okiem człowieka. Ned miał słuszność: to było za piękne. Nagle odwróciłem się na krzyk Conseila. — Co się stało? — zapytałem. — Niech pan zamknie oczy! Niech pan nie patrzy! Mówiąc to, Conseil przyciskał silnie dłonią powieki. Ale co ci jest, mój chłopcze? — Jestem olśniony, oślepiony! Oczy moje zwróciły się mimowolnie na szybę, ale nie mogłem znieść pałającego w niej ognia. Zrozumiałem, co zaszło. Nautilus zaczął posuwać się z wielką szybkością. Wszystkie spokojne blaski ścian lodowych zmieniły się wówczas w płonące pręgi. Ognie tych niezliczonych diamentów zlewały się w jedno. Nautilus, pędzony swą śrubą, płynął wpośród błyskawic. Wówczas klapy na szybach salonu zamknęły się. Trzymaliśmy wciąż dłonie na oczach, przenikniętych zupełnie temi współśrodkowemi światełkami, które krążą przed siatkówką, gdy promienie słoneczne zbyt silnie w nią uderzą. Potrzeba było pewnego czasu, by uśmierzyć wzburzenie naszego wzroku. Nakoniec opuściliśmy ręce. — Dalibóg, nie byłbym nigdy temu uwierzył — rzekł Conseil. — A ja dotąd nie wierzę — odparł Kanadyjczyk. — Gdy powrócimy na ziemię — dodał Conseil rozpieszczeni tylu cudami natury, cóż wtedy pomyślimy o tych nędznych lądach i drobnych dziełach wyszłych z ręki człowieka? Nie, świat zamieszkany nie jest nas godzien. Podobne wyrazy w ustach obojętnego Flamandczyka wskazują, do jakiego stopnia doszedł nasz zapał. Ale Kanadyjczyk nie zaniedbał rzucić nań kroplę zimnej wody. — Świat zamieszkany! — rzekł, wstrząsając głową. - Bądź spokojny, przyjacielu Conseil, nie wrócimy do niego. Była wówczas godzina piąta rano. W tej chwili na przodzie Nautilusa nastąpiło nowe wstrząśnienie. Domyśliłem się, że ostroga jego musiała uderzyć o bryłę lodu, wskutek zapewne fałszywego obrotu, albowiem ten tunel podmorski, zawalony krami, niełatwy był do żeglugi. Sądziłem więc, że kapitan Nemo, zmieniając kierunek, okrąży owe zawady, albo przesuwać się będzie krętemi przesmykami tunelu. W każdym razie pochód naprzód nie mógł być całkiem zatamowany. Tymczasem, wbrew memu oczekiwaniu, Nautilus zrobił silny ruch wsteczny. — Cofamy się? — rzekł Conseil. — Tak — odpowiedziałem — zapewne z tej strony tunel jest bez wyjścia. — A wtedy?... — Wtedy — rzekłem — zwrot będzie bardzo prosty. Cofniemy się i wypłyniemy przez otwór południowy. Mówiąc to, starałem się okazać większą pewność, niż miałem w istocie. Wszakże wsteczny ruch Nautilusa stawał się coraz szybszy i w tym kierunku unosił nas z wielką prędkością. — Będzie stąd opóźnienie — rzekł Ned. — Co znaczy parę godzin mniej lub więcej, byleby tylko się wydostać. Przechadzałem się przez kilka minut z salonu do bibljoteki. Towarzysze moi, siedząc, milczeli. Po chwili, rzuciwszy się na sofę, wziąłem do ręki książkę i przebiegałem ją machinalnie oczyma. Po kwadransie Conseil, zbliżywszy się do mnie. zapytał: — Czy to bardzo zajmujące, co pan czyta? — Bardzo! — odpowiedziałem. Wierzę, bo pan czyta swoją własną książkę. — Moją książkę? W rzeczy samej, trzymałem w ręku dzieło „O wielkich głębiach morskich”. Nawet nie zauważyłem tego. Zamknąłem książkę i zacząłem się znowu przechadzać. Ned i Conseil wstali, by odejść. — Zostańcie, przyjaciele — rzekłem, zatrzymując ich. — Bądźmy razem, dopóki nie wydostaniemy się z tej matni. — Jak się panu podoba — odpowiedział Conseil. Upłynęło kilka godzin. Spoglądałem często na narzędzia, wiszące na ścianach salonu. Manometr wskazywał, że Nautilus trzymał się w jednostajnej głębokości trzystu metrów; busola, że się kierował ciągle ku południowi; loch, że się posuwał po dwadzieścia mil na godzinę — szybkość niezmierna w tak ciasnej przestrzeni. Ale kapitan Nemo wiedział, że nie może się ociągać, bo w takiem położeniu minuty ważyły tyle co wieki. O godzinie ósmej minut dwadzieścia pięć nastąpiło powtórne wstrząśnienie. Tym razem ztyłu statku. Towarzysze moi zbliżyli się do mnie. Pochwyciłem Conseila za rękę. Pytaliśmy się nawzajem spojrzeniem, nierównie wymowniej, niż gdybyśmy wyrażali myśli nasze ustami. W tej chwili kapitan wszedł do salonu. Podeszliśmy do niego. — Droga jest zatarasowana od południa? — zapytałem. — Tak panie, lodowiec, wywracając się, zatamował wszelkie wyjścia. — Jesteśmy zamknięci? — Tak.